


Iwaoi One Shot

by Piasmn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piasmn/pseuds/Piasmn
Summary: Oikawa goes out to by groceries, but feels like someone's following him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 50





	Iwaoi One Shot

'Iwa-chan where are the eggs?'

The addressee breaks his gaze from the computer and looks at his boyfriend. 

'I used them up this morning, sorry. I forgot you needed them for the cake.' 

Oikawa sighs in frustration because he now has to go to the store at this late hour. At the thought of walking alone in the dark, he feels uncomfortable, which he can explain with previous experiences.

'Can you come with me please I feel uneasy alone.'

Iwaizumi looks at him confused because he doesn't understand Oikawa's concerns and refuses his request.

'I'm busy with my essay. Don't be so dramatic and go alone. '

Despite his fear, Oikawa decides to let his boyfriend continue to work and goes on his own. He wishes Iwaizumi was more understanding, but on the other hand, Oikawa has never told him anything about the incidents. 

He bought what he needed plus ingredients for a broth to help Iwaizumi relax. About halfway home, he senses a presence behind him. He tries to convince himself it's just his imagination, but after minutes he can still hear the footsteps behind him. Shaking with fear, he unobtrusively pulls out his cell phone and opens his chat with Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi averts his gaze briefly from the screen and stretches. He looks at the door that Oikawa walked through a quarter of an hour ago. Only now does he wonder why his lover didn't want to go alone. There has to be a reason or not? A restless feeling spreads inside him but he tries to shake it off and just wants to concentrate on his essay again when his cell phone vibrates.

Chat between Oikawa and Iwaizumi

9:21 p.m.

_Iwa-chan_

_Please answer me._

_Ugh_

_What now?_

_I told you I'm busy._

_I need your help._

_Come here right now._

_Why?_

_Someone's following me._

_Please come here._

_I'm really scared._

_Wtf_

_Are you for real?_

_Yes, help me._

_Fuck. I'm coming._

_Please be safe._

_I'm on my way right now._

_Oikawa?_

_yea?_

_I love you._

_Fuck, I love you so much._

_Keep your location on._

_I will find you._

_thanks_

_I love you too_

Iwaizumi quickly dresses and runs down the stairs of the building. He jogs the path that leads to the supermarket. After a few minutes he sees the outline of a figure. He quickened his pace until he got to the person. Iwaizumi is relieved to see Oikawa safe and takes him in his arms. However, in the shade of a house a few meters behind the two of them, he recognizes a darkly clad person. This person seems to have noticed Iwaizumi and turns around. A chill runs down Iwaizumi's spine at the thought of what this person could have done to Oikawa if he had only come a little later. 

'Are you alright?'

Oikawa bends his head down a little to rest it against Iwaizumi's neck.

'I'm fine. Just a little scared. Can we go home?'

'Sure.'

They walk home side by side in silence.

Only when they are at home does Iwaizumi manage to look at his boyfriend.

'I'm sorry I ignored your request to come with me. I never thought that something like this could happen. ' 

'Don't worry about it.'

Iwaizumi sighs.

'What if something happened to you? I would never have forgiven myself for it. '

Oikawa snuggles up to his lover, who is sitting on the couch with his head on his hands.

'Nothing happens though. You came for me. That's all that matters to me.' 

The smile that formed on Iwaizumi's face quickly disappeared and was replaced by a thoughtful expression.

'Why did you feel so uncomfortable walking alone? Has something like this happened before?'

Oikawa smiles sadly.

'To be honest, it happens all the time. I mean I've never been followed before like this, but other stuff happens daily.'

'What stuff?'

'For example, I don't take the train alone anymore because I've been groped several times. I am also often approached. Some are polite, but many flirt with me narrowly and some even tried to touch me. Nothing serious has happened so far, but I'm still scared of being alone. '

It was clearly visible how angry Iwaizumi was about these incidents. He calmed down again when Oikawa gently squeezed his hand.

'I'm used to it. So don't get upset about it. '

'Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's okay. How dare they treat you like an object or something.'

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss.

'Enough of this baby. Let's finish this cake and then enjoy the soup I brought.'

'Fine. I'm still upset though.'

Oikawa chuckles at Iwaizumi's childish behavior and pulls him into the kitchen.

'My big baby.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> It's pretty short, but I had this idea yesterday and wanted to write it down. You can comment ships and ideas for the next story.


End file.
